


A Mother’s Wrath Can Be Deadly

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: While Cheryll forgave FP for his part in what happened to Jason, Penelope certainly didn’t, so on the night of Junior Prom, she has the Gargoyle King aka Chic abduct Jughead so that FP can feel the pain of losing a child.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Mother’s Wrath Can Be Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SouthSideSerpentPrincess22 for another awesome idea.   
> I decided for this story that Jughead has his own room, so he and Betty aren’t sleeping in the same bed.

After receiving a note from the Gargoyle King Betty left the dance to find him and end things, before she knew what was happening she was being chased by not only the Gargoyle King, but also her father. Soon Betty found herself hiding in a closet, while that was happening Jughead was stepping out into the hallway to look for Betty, but before he could get far something slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out instantly and sending him to the floor.   
Soon after Jughead had been dragged away Archie stepped into the hall to look for his friends, the first thing he found was Jug’s beanie on the floor, the next was Betty hiding in a closet saying that her Dad had come back. After that he and Betty called FP, to tell him about what happened. Soon the two friends were sitting in an empty classroom talking to FP who was holding onto Jug’s beanie like it was a lifeline.

”So what happened?”

”I got a note from the Gargoyle King, but it was a trick to get me alone with my Dad, but what if they did something to Jug?”

”If they did we’ll find him, in the meantime we should head home, you want a ride Red?” At his nod the trio left the school and even as he was walking into his house with Betty close behind FP couldn’t help but wonder what happened to Jug.

Meanwhile with Jughead, while Jughead was unconscious and tied to a chair he was jerked back to consciousness by a bucket of ice cold water being thrown in his face.

”What the hell!” Jug swore as he shivered from the cold, trying to remember how exactly he’d ended up in this situation. Looking up he saw someone dressed in the Gargoyle King outfit step into the dimly lit room, once the figure got closer Jughead recognized him.

”Chic?, What the hell-“

Before he could say anything else a harsh punch is delivered to his face, sending the chair he’d been tied to flying to the floor, causing the back of his head to slam into the concrete floor, before he had a chance to get his bearings the chair was quickly brought back upright, and while he was trying to get his aching head to stop spinning Penelope Blossom walked into the room, and set up a camera in front of him and his chair. If it hadn’t been for the fact that his head was spinning like a top, or the blurred vision from the repeated hits to his head, maybe he would have tried to fight back, but than again the gun pointed at his head was causing him to seriously reconsider his options, and as the terror sank into his bones, like the ice water he’d been soaked in, he realized that all of his options sucked, but he managed to speak up.

”Mrs Blossom?, What-What’s going on?”

”Well Forsythe, What’s going on is that I’m getting my revenge for the part that your father played in Jason’s death. I’m going to take you away from your father, just like Jason was taken from me.” At the flood of information Jughead could feel his head swimming as he fought to stay conscious, and as much as he wanted to say something snarky, all that came out was,

”Don’t call me Forsythe.” At that Penelope smiled as she turned to leave the room, signaling for Chic to follow her.

”Oh, my dear boy, I think what I call you should be the least of your worries right now, have a nice night we’ll talk again soon.” Right before she walked out Jughead managed to spit out one last thing.

”I’m not your anything, you psycho!”   
The next morning FP was still worrying about where Jug could be, when he opened the door to get the paper there was a strange video tape lying on top of it. With a sigh FP carried the tape inside, the last thing he expected to see when he turned it on was Jughead soaking wet, and shivering while he was tied to a chair, with blood and bruises on his face, as he stared wide eyed and terrified at the camera, with tears streaking his face, and a gun pointed at his head. The next thing that he saw was a note in his lap that read, “You hid my son from me, now I’m returning the favor!, You’ll never see your precious baby boy again, just like I’ll never see mine.” As he watched the tape he listened to the interaction between Jug and Penelope with rising terror. The last thing that he saw before the tape went black was Jughead flinching violently at the sound of the gun being cocked, FP waited for the inevitable explosion that would rip his world to pieces, but it never came, instead when he looked up he saw Jughead shaking with sobs before the picture faded to black. FP didn’t have to ask who had his son, the note made it terrifyingly obvious, but still he had no idea where Penelope could be hiding his boy, and he needed to find Jug before it was too late, assuming that it wasn’t already.

“FP?” At the sound of Alice’s voice FP turned towards the entryway of the living room.

”Penelope Blossom has Jughead, she’s threatening to kill him because of what I did to Jason.”

”You didn’t kill Jason, that was Clifford.”

”But I knew, and I covered it up, and I dumped that boy’s body in the River, and I didn’t say anything, and now Penelope is delivering on Clifford’s threat and Jughead could die!”

”That’s not going to happen, because we’re going to gather up the Serpents, and talk to Cheryll, and we’re going to tear this town apart until we find Jughead and bring him home.” After that impressive tirade all FP could do was stare at Alice.

”Damn, You are a scary woman when you wanna be, Ms. Smith.”

”Don’t you forget it Jones, and I meant every word, we’re going to make that bitch pay for screwing with our family.”

Meanwhile back with Jughead, the terrified young Serpent woke up to find himself hooked up to a car battery, with Chic at the controls, with a nervous smile Jug turned to Chic.

”Um-Hey Chic, What’re you planning on doing with that?” Chic answered with a dark smile.

”This.” With that Chic turned the battery on, sending electricity jolting through Jug’s body, causing him to cry out in pain, barely managing to choke out plea’s for the pain to stop, in between shocks.

”Please, Please Stop!” At Jughead’s plea’s Chic just laughed.

”I don’t think so, I’m having too much fun.” With that Chic turned up the juice, only stopping when Jughead had passed out from the pain.

Meanwhile back at the Cooper Jones house FP and Alice were talking about what to next to find Jughead.

”FP, We need to talk to Cheryll, it’s possible that she might know where Penelope could be holding Jug.”

”Let’s go.” With that said the couple drove to Thistle House to talk to Cheryll once they arrived at the mansion FP knocked on the door, when Cheryll opened the door she sent the couple a confused glance.

”Cheryll we need to talk.”

”About what Mr. Jones?”

”Jughead, Your mother kidnapped him, and she’s hurting him, so we need to know where she could be keeping him.” Upon hearing this Cheryll sighed.

”Unfortunately there are a lot of possibilities for where that ‘She Devil’ could be keeping him, although we could start with the Blossom Hunting Lodge on the grounds of Thornhill.”

”Okay than let’s go check it out.” With that the trio drove the short distance between Thistle House and the grounds of Thornhill, once they got there they parked in front of the Blossom Hunting Lodge.

”This place is huge, how would we know where to start.” After several hours of searching they hadn’t found a trace of Jughead in the house. However they unfortunately didn’t know about the secret passageways or the hidden rooms. Meanwhile in one of those hidden rooms Jughead woke up after he’d passed out from Chic’s round with the car battery. As Jughead’s head spun he breathed heavily from the pain in his head and chest, but he still managed to speak in a ragged, and tear filled voice, when Penelope walked in.

”Please just let me go.” At his plea Penelope just smiled, as she spoke up.

”You know interestingly your father was just here, looking for you, but clearly he didn’t find you, and now he probably won’t be back, not here anyway.”

”He’ll find me, If he knows that you’re behind this, than he won’t stop looking until he finds me.”

”That may be, but the real question is will it be in time?”

”You’re out of your damn mind, and you’re stupid if you really think that he won’t find me!” When Jughead said this Penelope stepped forward and slapped him across the face hard enough to snap his head to the side.

”You are a disrespectful little brat, and somebody needs to teach you to respect, not only you elders, but your betters as well!” At that Jughead scoffed.

”I have plenty of respect for my elders,What I don’t respect are psychopaths, who kidnap, torture and threaten to kill me!, As far as being my better, just because you happen to have more money than God, doesn’t make you better than me, you’re still a killer!” Penelope glared down at him.

”I think that you need some time, to yourself to think about your behavior.” At that Jughead cut into her diatribe.

”My behavior?, You’re the one who kidnapped me, and locked me in a basement!”

”Oh my dear boy, you really need to learn to quit when you’re ahead!”

”I told you, I’m not your anything, and when exactly was I ahead in this situation?” Rather than dignify that with an answer Penelope walked out of the room, turning off the lights as she went, leaving the terrified boy alone in the dark.

Eventually Jughead lost track of how long he’d been locked in the hidden room, and Penelope must have gotten bored with tormenting him, because she didn’t bother coming back. Instead she left him to Chic’s devices. At one point Chic had hit him so hard that the chair had broken out from under him, so currently Jughead was lying on the floor, barely conscious, with his hands still tied behind his back, and his ankles tied together,and Chic just left him there as he blacked out. Twenty minutes later Jughead came around to discover that not only was he alone, but that the door was wide open, with his hands tied behind his back it took some maneuvering to stand up, but he managed, and he dragged himself out of the room, hopping more than walking since his ankles were still tied as well. He was weak, and exhausted but somehow he found his way to the edge of Sweetwater River before he collapsed.

Meanwhile FP was once again searching the woods by Sweetwater River, when something told him to check by the River, when he got to the river bank he saw a frighteningly familiar form lying face down, and bound hand and foot in the water.

”Jug!” With that cry FP raced to his son, and pulled the unconscious boy out of the River, using his pocket knife to cut his binds as he rolled him onto his back. When he realized that Jug wasn’t breathing he quickly started CPR.

”C’mon boy, you’ve gotta breath!” Finally after one last push, Jug spit out a rush of water, and sat up with a gasp, clinging tightly to his Dad.

“Jug!” With that cry FP held tightly to his boy, before pulling back slightly so he could look him in the eyes, Jug stared up at him through bleary, pain-filled blue eyes, as he spoke in a raspy voice.

”Dad?”

”Yeah Boy, It’s me, We’ll get you help” At those reassuring words Jug dived back into his arms, and clung to him, as he shook with sobs.

I just wanna go home, please I’m so tired.”

”Okay boy, I’ll take you home.” With that FP helped Jug to his feet, but he had to grab him around the waist quickly as Jug’s weak legs gave out from under him, as he carefully led him back to the car, to drive them both home. Once there he carried his barely conscious, and clearly exhausted boy, back into the house and up to his bed. As soon as he laid his boy down on the bed, he took the time to treat Jug’s many injuries, before joining him on the bed, wanting to keep his baby close to his side. Just as he was settling in Jug blinked his eyes open.

“Dad?”

Yeah Juggie, It’s me.”

”Where are we?”

“We’re home, You’re safe now.”

”But what about Penelope and Chic, they’re still out there.”

”I know boy, we’ll figure that out, but for now you need to rest and heal.”

Eventually Jughead healed, and while FP never found either Chic or Penelope, it became clear that they were gone for good, so everyone just got on with their lives, since in a town like Riverdale life was far from normal, and there was always a new danger around every corner.


End file.
